The Odyssey Saga
'The Odyssey Saga '''is a the 3rd story arc on World of Meli. It covers Season 5, 6, and [[The World of Meli Odyssey Movie|''The World of Meli Odyssey Movie]]. It is the current arc right now. The saga began with the video THERE'S A NEW POWERPUFF GIRL COMING SOON..., and will end with The World of Meli Odyssey Movie - FULL MOVIE. Plot A month after the events of ''The World of Meli Movie'', ''Meli has returned to YouTube. He has since gained control of The Power of Creation. After learning of the announcement of Bliss, the 4th Powerpuff Girl in the 2016 reboot of ''The Powerpuff Girls, he announces his plan to eviscerate the show entirely if her introduction, The Powerpuff Girls: The Power of Four, doesn't live up to the hype Cartoon Network is building around it. In the days leading up to the special, Meli returns to school. Marching Season has begun, and the first Kahoot Gauntlet occurs, with Kashoot taking first place, and ObvWomExpert taking second. The Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four finally airs, and it does not live up to the hype. Meli then eviscerates something for the first time, and a strange spark appears in his aura. With The Powerpuff Girls gone, peace returns to the channel for now. During Marching Season, madness occurs, with Meli getting trapped in the band room during a mosh pit, and the M A D N E S S running gag is born. Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, is fired from Nickelodeon for sexual harrasment, and Meli is more angry than he has ever been. The spark in Meli's aura grows bigger, as he eviscerates Savino for his crimes. A week later, at a football game, Meli obtains two cases, with 24 bottles of Sunny-D in each, due to a misunderstanding. At his last bottle, he dances around locations seen in The World of Meli Movie, sipping on his Sunny-D, unknowingly planting the seeds for negative energy in Marching Season. Shefron the Zebra escapes from his prison, and is out for revenge. He hatches a plan to unlock his true form, and begins his journey back to the channel, in order to extract his revenge on Meli. Reminiscing about The February 13th Incident, Meli pours his feelings into an animation hoping he will get over Abby. It doesn't fully heal his emotional scars, but he feels a lot better. Unfortunately, after months of trying to save it, Meli cancels SEASIDE: The Series after poor support, and the spark in his aura grows blue. After critiquing his video, Nolan Hughes attacks with a rant video. Out of retalliation, Meli responds with force. However, he doesn't eviscerate him, sparing his soul, leaving Nolan to rot in his hell, trying to get Meli's attention. Meanwhile, in an alternate universe World of Meli, Shefron has already taken over the channel, and has destroyed Dwayne. All the forces of World of Meli gather to take the war directly to him. That alternate universe is then contained in a glass jar, for the shockwaves of the war threatened the entire multiverse. Having trouble containing his aura, Meli seeks counsel with Devon, who helps him control his aura by retaining actions of the past, such as let's plays and band. Meli's aura seems to be retained for good, but Nolan finally comes back from his hell, and strikes back at Meli, leaving him no choice but to eviscerate him, throwing Meli's aura out of balance once more. Meli's aura is out of control. He then eviscerates his old Nintendo 3DS, out of anger. He unknowingly opens rifts to many of the World of Meli sub-universes, allowing Shefron to jump from world to world unnoticed. Dwayne has a method to help Meli control his aura; the most boring video ever. Meli and Dwayne host a cooking show, calming his aura down by a healthy amount. However, Dwayne senses that Shefron has returned, and is wreaking havoc on the worlds as they are doing this. To gain control, Meli let's go. He let's go of the negative energy planted during marching season, he let's go of Nolan, and those he eviscerated, and he finally let's go of Abby and The February 13th Incident. Meli's aura is finally under control, for now. Meanwhile, Dwayne goes on a solo mission in the jungle in order to stop Shefron. However, the mission turned out to be a trap planted by the zebra, and Dwayne is kidnapped by Shefron. Dwayne told Meli about his mission in advance, but after 3 weeks have passed, Meli begins to worry. Mr. Pig announces that Arale Norimaki has come to World of Meli. Out of nowhere, the android appears in videos, until finally, she becomes part of the cast, after Meli reviews her crossover with Dragon Ball Super. In the Second Dimension, AniMeli exchanges a copy of his hoodie for a copy of her hat. Meanwhile, in Dimension X, Shefron had Dwayne captive in a glass jar, similar to that of which the alternate World of Meli was contained in. He then asks for the aid of Teen Titans GO! and The Loud House, ''in order to distract Meli by throwing his aura out of whack again, in order to take Dwayne to the Second Dimension to absorb his aura. Micah becomes the new host of World of Meli, rebranding it World of Micah. Following his overlord's wishes, Meli roasts Angry J Sponge, Sandwich God, DallSmick, Devon, Friends RE:Boosted, Morgan Terry, Vailskibum94, and AmbitiousKyleIronside. Meanwhile, Drake and Josh get trapped in Dimension X, and Meli gets trapped in a tree. Realizing the damage he is causing, Micah returns the channel to Meli, and Drake, Josh, and Meli are returned to their homes, and the damage done to the Heroes of World of Meli is lifted. List of Videos in ''The Odyssey Saga